


lunaris

by tisapear



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - No Prophecy (Final Fantasy XV), Always open for prompts, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Rare Pairings, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisapear/pseuds/tisapear
Summary: /luːˈnaː.ris/of or pertaining to the moon; lunar-Snapshots of what could have been if the gods had been a little kinder and the future a little brighter.
Relationships: Iris Amicitia/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> All of the pieces are set in the same universe, in an AU where there's no prophecy and Iris eventully became Luna's personal bodyguard (and girlfriend). They're also not in chronological order, seeing as I started this on a whim. I'm also always open for one word prompts!

Pressing her nose against Iris' neck she thinks it must be the smell of her skin - that sweet fragrance of christmas in Lucis and long forgotten childhood memories.

Finishing that thought she finds herself pressed against the floor, hacking up a lung or two, Iris' hands anxiously fluttering over her trembling body, because apparently cinnamon was rare enough in Tenebrae that no one found it important enough to inform Luna of her severe allergy.


	2. Toy

The noisy, horrendously green dog toy has long since been forgotten, kicked under the old sofa, only to be desperately searched for on another day. 

Luna looks at the most beloved beings in her life and smiles, faintly, while pulling a blanket over the sleeping forms of her lover and two dogs.


	3. Blasphemy

It's blasphemy, she thinks, fingers tracing a hot trail over her sensitive skin, leaving only longing in their wake.

It's blasphemy, she thinks again, gripping blonde hair while her eyes slip closed, the name of her lover a prayer on the tip of her tongue.


	4. Key

She doesn't understand why Iris persists on giving her flowers - not until she tells her. 

"It's the key to winning you over," she whispers against Luna's temple while putting yet another blindingly white morning glory behind her ear.


	5. Spineless

Luna has her arms looped around her middle, a silly attempt at keeping the tremors running through her veins at bay.

"I'll rip your whole spine out, _vertebra by vertebra_, so the gods will remind you to never touch the Lady Lunafreya or _anyone_ else like that **ever** again," Iris hisses, her eyes molten rubies as she presses the heel of her boot against the man's throat, who has so easily touched the oracle's rear just a second ago.


	6. Glitter

It's like glitter in her hair, Iris thinks, followed by: she's blessed by Shiva. 

"It's been so long since I've last seen snow," Luna says, twirling around and letting snowflakes dance around her head, melt into her dress, wet her fingertips the slightest bit, and Iris has never been more in love.


	7. Path

"'Follow the path', they said, 'it will lead you straight to the top', they said," Iris mumbles to herself, indignantly, followed by a huff, though whether it is from exhaustion or exesparation might be anyone's guess. 

Luna simply hums in acknowledgement and hopes Iris won't notice the small pearls of sweat glistening on her temples, least she might make them take yet _another_ break.


	8. Droplet

Iris first sees it when Luna puts down the beautifully arranged plates. 

At her inquiring look Luna smiles soothingly, puts a finger over the red dot, says "Nothing but a little droplet of oil," and Iris nods in understanding, but afterwards she quietly resolves to find a cooking alternative to traitorous oil, daring to blemish such marvelous skin.


	9. Anomaly

"It's expected of you, you know," Iris says, not sad or pitying, but merely matter of fact, if a little defeated. 

Luna thinks of Gods and prophecies and fates unfulfilled, of Noctis kissing a blond boy amidst the stars and being happier than she had ever dared to hope for him to be, and she says, a quiet smile curling her lips upward: "I have come to realize that, sometimes, expectations are simply there to make you face your own desires."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Fuck_ this prompt in particular


End file.
